Urinary incontinence (“UI”) occurs in both men and women. Various types of incontinence are caused by different conditions and call for different treatments. For example, stress urinary incontinence (“SUP”) is known to be caused by at least two conditions, intrinsic sphincter deficiency (“ISD”) and hypermobllity. One way to treat UI, both in men and women, is to place a surgical sling or suture in the periurethral tissue such as under the bladder neck or the urethra to provide a urethral platform. Placement of the sling limits mobility of the bladder neck or limits the endopelvis fascia drop while providing compression under event stress to improve urinary function. The sling may be affixed using a bone anchoring method. Alternatively, an operator can use an anchorless approach to stabilize the urethra with a sling by placing the sling in the periurethral tissue and relying on tissue compression and eventual tissue in-growth to secure the sling in position.
Various transvaginal and suprapubic approaches have been used for sling placement. However, one deficiency that such conventional procedures suffer from is that there is some risk of puncturing the patient's bladder.
Accordingly, devices, systems, and methods that reduce the risk of bladder injury are advantageous.